


Hosie - Pride 2020

by Unblockhales



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gay Pride, Hosie, M/M, Pride, Pride2020, hopexjosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unblockhales/pseuds/Unblockhales
Summary: Josie had come out when she was 14 years old and was now living her life to the fullest. Hope was still in the closet and was a bit afraid of what people would think. Josie is heading to Pride 2020 to celebrate who she is. Penelope drags Hope along so they can have fun. If two people are fated to meet then nothing is going to stop a beautiful love from blossoming.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Hosie - Pride 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride everyone. I wanted to do this in honour of Pride month and Pride in general. This idea came into my head and I had to write it. Everyone love who you want to love and never listen to anyone who tells you any different. Pride is not just June. Pride is all year round.

**Josie POV**

The day that I have been waiting for what felt like an eternity even though it had only been a year since I had went to the last one. I loved going to them so much as I have met some really cool people from attending them each year. 

Though I haven't really met the one at it yet. Sure I mean I kissed this girl Hayden at it last year but she said that she wasn't looking for anything serious right now. I totally got that and we went our separate ways at the end of it. My only problem was that there was no one around my town was like me. Well if they were they hadn't admitted it yet. It wasn't like my my town was accepting because they completely were.

They held a parade each year and the two schools in the district had LGBTQ+ clubs that offered not only people who were apart of it but also to educate people who wanted to know more. It was kind of lonely sometimes but my parents were happy that I was the real me and I should fight for that person.

I smiled in the mirror as I painted a Pansexual flag on one side and then another Pride flag on the other. I was putting some black lipstick on when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Josie. I thought you were in a rush. I filled the car up with petrol and it's already to go if you would get your act together. You were the one who wanted to get there early."

I turned to see my Sister Lizzie smiling at me. She had a rainbow top on and a part of her hair dyed to a a blue. Lizzie was so supportive of me and always came every year. I mean she was the only one out of the two of us who could drive but I knew she secretly like it. We were taking a drive to New York as there Pride was meant to be really great this year.

"I'm coming now. I just need to add the finishing touches."

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time and was happy with the results. I had my hair in pigtails and a shirt that was rainbow on it that said "Out and Proud" I put a pair of glasses on and I turned and grabbed my bag before following Lizzie outside the door. 

I had a feeling this was going to be the best Pride yet.

**Hope POV**

I woke up to a blazing alarm that shook through my head and made me want to be sick. I had been drinking again last night and probably should have stopped at the 7th shot of Tequila but I just kept going trying to out match Penelope who was a borderline alcoholic. 

I knew we were meant to be going to this Pride event today but I wasn't sure I could be bothered going. Penelope had been badgering me for months to go to it so I could see how the other side lived. Her words not mine. I finally gave in after her thousandth attempt at asking me. I was starting to regret it now. 

A text came through my phone and I lifted it to check it.

**From Penelope.**

**Get up lazy. We have Pride today. You promised you would go and you are not backing out.**

I groaned before answering.

**I'm up. Can you come pick me up and we will get the bus?**

**Yeah sure. I'm going to get us some alcohol. Liquid courage or hair of the dog?**

**Very funny. I guess I could use both.**

**Okay. I'll be over soon. Should I wear my Pride top into your house?**

**Definetly not. My Mom would freak out. Wear a jacket or something.**

**Got you. See you soon babe.**

I smiled before setting my phone down and going for a shower.

Penelope was a really great friend. We had never really gave a thought of being together romantically. It just never really made sense even when Penelope had came out 3 years ago. I wasn't really sure at the time what I was but after having a few drunken talks with Penelope I had discovered that I liked girls too. 

I never came out because my Mom is so religious it hurts. She would most definitely disown me and then I would be truly fucked. I hide it and just learn to live with it. It's not the best situation but it's the only one I can deal with right now unfortunately. Life couldn't be all perfect anyway.

I got into the shower and tried to wipe all the dirtiness of off me so I could be at least somewhat fresh for this event. I finish up and put some light makeup on when I hear my front door ding. I get dressed and soon Penelope walks in. 

I had my trousers half way up my legs. 

"Jesus Penelope. Could you at least knock for once?"

"No sorry. Don't worry you are not my type anyway. Not that you aren't fine as hell though. The last bus is leaving in 20 minutes and we can't be late. I have been preparing to go for this for weeks."

"So you keep telling me. We can go right now if that will shut you up."

"Yes that will come on."

We went out the door but not before my Mom told us to be careful today as there was going to be traffic because and I quote "those crazy people are having a parade." Just fantastic thing for my Mom to tell. I rolled my eyes and Penelope put a hand to my shoulder. We walked out and down the street out of my estate. 

It was quite busy as we made our way to the bustop. There was people walking with us which some of them were dressed in colourful gear and facepaint on and a lot of them carried flags varying in different colours. I knew some of them from doing some research online about them. 

I saw the Bisexual colour flag and felt sort of proud which made me smile. 

We walked on a bit more and saw some people standing around with brown cardboard that they were using to draw words on. Some of them read:

Same sex is wrong

Your all going to hell

God can save you

I grimaced and tried to ignore them.

Penelope was laughing softly beside me.

"We might be going to hell but at least we have brighter signs. Plus it's you're you fucking idiots. At least we are more educated."

That made me smile and Penelope bumped my shoulder and we continued on to the bus to take us to Pride.

**Josie POV**

After sitting in traffic for what felt like ages we were finally guided to a car park and we got out to start walking to the main event. Me and Lizzie linked hands and joined a group of people that were heading to the main part of Pride. Where the music played. I heard some of the people that were headlining the event. 

Hayley Kiyoko. Panic! at the Disco. L Devine and plenty more.

"I can wait for much longer for this. I feel like something amazing is going to happen today and what ever it is I can't wait for it. What about you, Lizzie?"

Lizzie threw her head back and laughed.

"I wish I had your annoyingly attractive enthusiasm but I'm weirdly excited too. I mean this whole event each year just feels like so much love and I know I may not be apart of the community but I just want to be here for you and support you in every way possible. So I am happy to be here with you, yes."

I pulled Lizzie over and we held on to each other as we kept walking. We got to the main place which was alive with people already dancing to a DJ who was playing music and it was blasting from the stand. There was stands that were selling all kind's of things from hats, tops, flags and accessories.

Lizzie and I bought a couple of beers which were in brightly rainbow coloured cans. We clinked them together and drank them. I was swaying my hips and dancing along to the music while Lizzie joined in. I was laughing and enjoying being around people who didn't give a fuck and just came here to enjoy themselves. I loved the energy that this place had.

**Hope POV**

We were in a cue of people getting off of a bus and then being directed to a place where you bought your tickets and walked into a venue. I wasn't entirely sure what I was expecting but I was blown away by the site. 

There was a stage set up and a DJ was playing on it at the minute while also dancing to the music as well as getting the crowd hyped up. There was banners flying wich again highlighted, pardon the pun, all the different colour flags of pride. There was a huge group of people already dancing just below the stage. I saw two boy kissing and laughing while there was a girl flirting with another girl near the stand that sold things.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight. 

Penelope took my hand and led me to the dance floor while laughing simultaneously. I let myself be taken into the fray of people and Penelope started backing up against me which made me giggle. She turned and then spun me around. I got dizzy and next thing I knew I was falling. I was expecting to hit hard ground but the next which caused me to close my eyes. 

The next thing I knew I felt someone grab onto me. I opened my eyes and was met by far one of the prettiest faces I have ever seen. Now I was falling for a entirely different reason. The girl which had her hair in pigtails and was a goddess with the sun shining around her. I opened my mouth and tried to say something.

Nothing came out.

The girl continued smiling but then realised that she was still holding me mid air so she helped me into a standing position with her hand hand on my back. I laughed and looked down.

"Sorry I just saw you falling and couldn't help but sweep you of your feet."

I looked up again in to the gorgeous brown eyes that seemed to awaken something deep inside me. A fire burning bright. Also a weird tinging sensation. 

"My name is Josie by the way. What is your's?"

"Hope." I managed to croak out.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you, Hope. I hope we can talk later because my Sister likes to get these photo ops and they will be closing soon so I will see you around."

I nodded and Josie took of and met up with some blonde girl. I looked over and Penelope was beside me with a knowing smirk. 

"Well it looks like me bringing you here wasn't such a bad idea after all. Now was it?"

I didn't answer but kept looking where the girl had last been. I wanted to talk to her again and would make it my mission to find her later. Josie. Such a beautiful name.

**Josie POV**

We waited in line and got our picture before Lizzie paid for it and stashed it in her purse. She then glanced over with a smile that seemed to know what I was thinking.

"So that you girl you basically saved. Did you get her number.?

I shook my head. I was an idiot not to ask for it.

"Unfortunately not. I said I hoped we could meet later. Now all I have to do is find her which I hope will be soon."

Lizzie nodded and pulled me in for a hug and we walked back to down to the mainstage.

Night had come quicker than expected and I was itching to meet Hope again. I was cursing myself for not getting her number and I just hoped it wouldn't be a mistake I would regret for the rest of my life. 

An announcer came on the stage and said the first act. It was L Devine. She sung Daughter which I loved so much.

She started singing.

**_I love her soft lips and rosy cheeks_ **

**_Only secret that she would keep_ _'_ **

**_Til I saw her and she saw me, oh_ **

**_Everyday meeting on the sly_ **

**_Told our friends, and we told you lies'_ **

**_Cause the world wasn't on our side, no_ **

I was walking around and trying my best to look out for Hope but all I saw was unknown faces. I mean maybe she got bored and went home. Maybe the spark I felt between us was only one-sided. I had to find the beautiful girl one more time. 

The chorus started and I was trying to enjoy it while also looking around me. Lizzie was looking kind of worriedly at me.

**_It goes against everything that you taught her_ **

**_But I'm sorry miss, I'm in love with your daughter_ **

**_Said, "What about kids? All the hopes I had for her_ **

**_"Well I'm sorry miss, I'm in love with your daughter_ **

The song went on and I joined in screaming and cheering when it ended. 

The next singer to come on was the Lesbian Jesus Hayley Kiyoko.

Of course she was sing my favourite song which was Girls Like Girls. The music started.

**_Stealing kisses from your missus_ **

**_Does it make you freak out?_ **

**_Got you fussing, got you worried_ **

**_Scared to let your guard down_ **

I was looking around again until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around expecting to see Hope but it was a different girl with short brown hair.

The girl laughed when she saw my facial expression.

"Don't worry. I am not here to hit on you. I was just letting you know that you should go find Hope. Don't tell her I told you this but Hope is not out yet so this whole thing is a bit overwhelming for her. I think she is over behind that stall. She was working up the courage to go talk to you but it could be a long night if you don't go to Hope first. Trust me."

I was about to head off when Penelope grabbed me.

"Who is the blonde?"

I turned around and saw Lizzie doing a dorky dance and had to stop myself from laughing.

"That's my Sister, Lizzie."

Penelope nodded and then headed over to her.

I smiled and headed off to find Hope. She is where that girl said she was. Hope was looking very anxious when I came around the corner and she seemed surprised to see me there. I smiled at her which got a small one in return.

"Hey Hope. I was beginning to think I would never see you again."

Hope swallowed.

"Josie. I'm sorry I have been really nervous and I'm not good with these sorts of things. If you couldn't already tell I'm a nervous wreck."

I smiled and came up to while tucking a piece of hair that was hanging over her face behind her ear. She was shaking with nerves.

"Don't worry Hope. I'm not going to rush you into anything. I just wanted to let you know that I am very interested in you and would like to dance. If that is okay with you?"

Hope looked surprised but smiled even wider than I thought possible.

"You really mean it?"

"I really really do."

**_Saw your face, heard your name_ **

**_Gotta get with you_ **

**__Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_ _ **

**_Isn't this why we came?_ **

**_Gotta get with you_ **

**_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_ **

**_Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_ **

"So I guess I'm not crazy." Hope said.

"About what?" I said.

"About liking girl's too. Just like the song says."

I smiled and without thinking leaned in a bit.

"is this okay?"

Hope nodded and we clashed against each other. Our lips were on fire just like our souls in a passion I have never felt before. Hope wasn't the first girl I kissed but it was by far the most electrifying dance of my life. Our tongues met and just intensified the already burning flame into fireworks which just had begun to set off in the distance.

**Hope POV**

When people said they were cloud nine I never understood what they meant. Until this very moment. This very little bubble I was in with Josie as we walked hand in hand to the dance floor that was set up. Josie kissed my hand and I smiled shyly at her. I didn't care who was looking but I had a feeling that no one cared and were just enjoying there time as well. 

We began dancing and Josie dipped me and brought me back up again. Then I got really confident and spun her around and back into my arms. We were so happy and full of bliss.

The song ended and Panic! at the Disco was announced as the headlining band.

It kicked off and sent a nice wave through my body.

**_I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend_ **

**_Sometimes you're better off alone_ **

**_But if you change your mind, you know where I am_ **

**_Yeah if you change your mind, you knowWhere to find me_ **

**_'Cause I don't ever wanna be your boyfriend_ **

Josie took a flag and wrapped it around the both of us as. I smiled and kissed Josie on the cheek as I realised it was the Bisexual Pride flag.

**_Girls love girls and boys_ **

**_Girls love girls and boys_ **

**_And never did I think that I_ ** **_Would be caught in the way you got me_ **

**_But girls love girls and boys_ **

**_And love is not a choice_ **

"I am so happy you fell into my life, Hope."

"I am so delighted that you caught me, Josie."

We kept swaying and I knew that my life had started over again.

In the best way possible. 


End file.
